1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp assembly having a junction box, wherein the junction box is mounted on an outside of a lamp of the lamp assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional lamp assembly comprises a lamp and a junction box connecting with the lamp. Wires of the lamp and an outside power sources are received in the junction box. The junction box is generated received in the lamp. Therefore, a volume of the lamp is required overlarge to store the junction box, which raises production costs. When wires received in the junction box are necessary to change, the lamp must be disassembled, which is unduly troublesome.
What is needed, therefore, is a lamp assembly having a junction box, wherein the junction box is mounted on an outside of a lamp of the lamp assembly.